gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Hank
Hank is Zil's right-hand man and a prime part of the Human Crew before being killed by Caine in Lies. Description Hank is a "rat-faced" very short, runty boy with greasy hair. He's sadistic (unlike before the FAYZ, when he was a quiet, disliked boy) and is the most loyal of Zil's crew. He has an innocent, "little boy" smile and fears almost nothing. Hank is also shown to be somewhat of a weapons expert, as he can use a variety of different guns very well, and also knows about other weapons such as Molotov cocktails. He is also described as a very good spy, a good tracker and a good thief. Hank's father didn't care when he learnt of Hank's death, and he is implied to be a drunk and a druggie. This is possibly why Hank hates drugs. Appearances ;Hunger Hank makes his first appearance invading Duck Zhang's pool with Zil and Antoine. He manages to escape the whirlpool caused when Duck accidentally tunnels through the ground, and he, Zil and Antoine talk about how they will probably die one day due to freaks. Hank is also part of the mob that forms to lynch Hunter Lefkowitz because of Harry's death, but he is stopped by Edilio. Later, after Zil confronts Sam, he is present when Lance, Turk and Lisa join the newly-formed Human Crew. He manages to find Hunter, but when he reports this to Zil, he sees Antoine using drugs and a fight nearly starts. In the attack on Hunter, Hank hits him twice on the head with a steel crowbar, giving him permanent brain damage. The rest of the Human Crew seem content to leave Hunter alone after Hank does this, but Hank was under the impression that they were going to execute him. Zil realizes that if Hunter isn't killed, Hank will kill him himself and then turn on Zil, so they arrange for a hanging to take place. Hank flees when Orc arrives. ;Lies Hank is now completely loyal to Zil. He appears with the other core members when they go to Emily and Brother, only to find Caine Soren. He stays quiet throughout the encounter. He later organizes the attack on the gas station, injuring one guard and killing the other. He explains to the rest of the Human Crew how Molotov cocktails work, and leads them in starting the fire. When Sam arrives, Hank tries to fight him but is forced to retreat, although in the next encounter he shoots Sam in the shoulder. When Sam runs from Drake, Hank leaves Antoine to die on the beach. He later agrees that they will be killed by Sam, Dekka, Brianna and Edilio if they don't pretend Caine forced them to do it, so he destroys the boat Caine is in. Furious, Caine lifts him high into the air and throws him down into the seabed, killing Hank. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Crew Category:Antagonist Category:Gone Series characters Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Murdered